


I’ll Never Let You Go

by FoxglovePrincess



Series: Tumblr Tales [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cockwarming, Cumplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Marking, Napping, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxglovePrincess/pseuds/FoxglovePrincess
Summary: You give Jefferson a present. He gives you something in return with a little bit extra.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Reader
Series: Tumblr Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I’ll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated self-indulgence. After writing the last chapter of Winder What’s Wrong With Me, I just needed to give myself a break and this seemed like exactly what I needed to write. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about Jefferson in Once Upon A Time. It’s a bit ridiculous, but I don’t care. He’s one of my comfort characters and I needed to write up some comfort for myself. Special thanks to SlothSpaghetti for planting this idea in my head a couple months ago. Cause Daddy Jefferson has been percolating in the back of my mind ever since we had a conversation about him on Tumblr. Though I didn’t realize until I was almost done how much the story follows that post. 😅
> 
> Title (and quote in the story) from “Candle on the Water” by Helen Reddy
> 
> This is not Beta’d, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

A cool breeze drifts through the window, fluttering the gossamer curtains in a twirling dance. Birds chirp, their happy songs a soundtrack to the day, accompanied by the soft tones of instrumental melodies flowing from a set of speakers hidden about the room. Colored pencils lay scattered across a low table, papers strewn below them, the ripped-out pages of an old book, yellowed by time. I sit working on my craft, eyes flitting toward the clock sitting on the bookshelf, counting down the minutes until my surprise must be completed—when Jefferson will get home from his errands and foraging.

Coloring precisely, I select each color with care, choosing the best shades of purple to depict the heliotrope and lavender roses. Touching up lines with black markers, keeping every stroke pristine—only the best for the love of my life.

The front door of the cabin opens, the countdown clock ticking rapidly in the final moments. A quiet whine of agitation and anxiety vibrating in my throat, refusing to rush while adding the finishing touches to the drawing.

“Where’s my sweet li’l bunny?” His voice carries through the room, a lilt of amusement in his tone. His steps pad slowly through the small cabin. He clicks off the speakers and sets down a basket on our kitchen table, already knowing where I’ll be—my small corner barely concealed by the translucent hanging fabric and half-wall.

I quickly swipe away the eraser shavings and blow the bits of pencil from the paper, inspecting it with a discerning eye. Nodding to myself, happy with the result, I stand, swaying on wobbly feet too used to sitting.

“There you are,” Jefferson coos, wrapping his arms around my waist, tucking his chin into the crook of my neck and lightly nipping at my skin with a possessive growl. “What have you been up to baby?” His palm rubs over my stomach, the fabric of my short dress lifting and falling seductively with his movements. “You being a messy girl today?”

“Daddy,” I whine with a half-hearted stomp, leaning back into his strong chest, eyes falling shut and smile spreading my lips.

“Answer me, li’l bun,” he commands sweetly, fingers squeezing my side in a mild reprimand.

My breath hitches, holding the art I’ve been working on with the barest press of my fingertips, wary as my palms begin to sweat. “I made you something, daddy,” I whisper, fidgeting from foot to foot.

Holding up the book page, I let him examine my work—the page blacked out save for a few, specially featured words reading ‘ _as sure as rivers flow’_. Scattered buds and clusters of flowers breaking up the harsh black of the background.

His head lifts from my neck, silence settling over us as he examines my hard work. My nerves begin jumping the longer he remains quiet, fearing a harsh judgement or a dismissive remark.

“Baby,” he sighs, reaching out to delicately extract the paper from my trembling grip as tears swell in my eyes. I barely hold them at bay, biting into my cheek. “You made this for me?”

I nod, sniffing in a futile attempt to dispel the welling tears. My head drops.

Warm hands grip my hips, encouraging me to spin in my spot, petting over my dress in a bid to mollify me. But I can’t meet his gaze, turning my head when he ducks down, bending his knees to carefully place the paper on the table behind me.

“I’m just the luckiest daddy in the whole world to have a perfect li’l bunny love like you, aren’t I?” Jefferson cups my cheeks gently, making no attempt to tilt my gaze, only holding me like a precious treasure. “Your art is so beautiful, baby, just like you.” His lips press to my forehead, an affectionate buss lingering on my skin as he draws me into his embrace, wrapping me in his arms and holding me close.

My head tucks into the crook of his neck, words muffled by his signature scarf, “You really mean it, daddy?”

“With all my heart, bunny.” He squeezes me gently, fingers pressing into my ticklish sides until I squirm, giggling and attempting to wiggle away. “You’re not going anywhere,” he growls, a chuckle shaking his chest.

“No tickles,” I insist, twisting away from his hands, pout prominent on my lips.

His fingers stop, dragging me with him as he back toward our bed in the other corner of the cabin. “Okay, bunny,” he agrees, pressing soft kisses to my jaw.

Reclining back on the mountain of pillows, he pulls me down, maneuvering my body until my head rests just over his heart. A curious noise vibrates my vocal chords, my head tipping up to glance at Jefferson’s face.

“It’s time for your nap, li’l love,” he murmurs in my ear, hand patting my rump and smoothing over my lower back.

“No.” The word groans out of my lips, forehead pressing against his chest.

“Yes,” Jefferson insists with an indulgent smile, brushing my hair away from my face. “I’ll even snuggle you nice and warm until you fall asleep.”

“But daddy, we need to frame your present.” Trying to push up against the cushion of the bed, Jefferson keeps me tucked close under his arm, providing no leverage for me to escape.

“No arguing, buns,” he chides, brow furrowing and frown starting to weigh down the corners of his lips. “Don’t be naughty. You know you need your nap.”

I huff, rubbing my head against his chest, burrowing down into his embrace, bottom lip protruding petulantly. Jefferson leans down, capturing my pout in a sweet kiss.

“Goodnight, my bunny baby,” he coos, grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed and tucking it around my shoulders and under my chin, cocooning my whole body in the soft warmth.

Grumbling under my breath, I close my eyes, relaxing into the loving hold and waiting to drift off to sleep.

💗

A heavy, heated weight presses against my back, open mouthed kisses bussed to my neck and shoulders. A familiar spicy musk of cologne wafts into my nose, a hum rumbling in his chest above me. Shifting on my tummy, I bury my head in the pillows, attempting to block away the force tempting me toward wakefulness.

“Wake up, bunny baby,” Jefferson coaxes, his hands sinking into the cushions above my head. “You won’t be able to sleep tonight if you don’t get up now.” His nose brushes against my cheek, rooting out my face in an attempt to wake me.

I hum, biting my lip and blinking open my eyes, nose scrunching in displeasure. My body stretches, extending my limbs to expel the lingering drowsiness from tense muscles, joints popping quiet and satisfying.

“Hi, daddy,” I mumble, words languid and sleep heavy.

“There’s my babygirl.” His hands push away the blanket and slide up my sides, bunching up my dress and exposing my panties to his view. “I missed you during your nap. Daddy got so lonely.” Mischievous fingers sneak under the hem of the blue lace, finding the fervid skin at the juncture of my thighs. “Feel so nice and cozy right now. Just want to keep you here forever.”

I mewl under the graze of his fingers, the barest skim of his fingertips over my most intimate place. And no further. Grogginess melds with hazy lust in my mind as he continues to torment me with the promise of pleasure but no fulfillment.

“Daddy, don’t tease, _please_ ,” I implore, arching my back to press closer to his touch, clenching the soft pillows beneath my head with an iron grip.

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby,” he replies smoothly, the slightest hint of a patronizing taunt plucking at his low tone. His hand retreats from beneath me with one final stroke—just the slightest increase of pressure as he withdraws, spurring a boiling heat to pool between my thighs in expectation. “That was mean of daddy, wasn’t it?”

His whole body disappears from above me, dousing me in the cold air of the room, depriving me of his luscious warmth. My fists beat into the pillows, a petulant frown tilting my lips as I seek out his gaze.

And Jefferson has the audacity to smile, floppy hair falling into his eyes. Adorable, sexy bastard.

“Come on, honey bun,” he prompts, extending a hand for me to grasp, “let’s get you a snack before you get grumpy—well,” he corrects, “grumpier.”

I huff and accept his help out of our cushy bed, scooting over until my legs hang off the side and land on the floor with a soft thump. He hauls me up beside him, capturing my chin with his right hand and angling my face for a kiss.

His lips meet mine with a quiet passion, tongue swiping over my lips, begging for entrance. A soft moan escapes me as my lips part, allowing him his exploration. He groans into my mouth, tangling our tongues in a lazy, intoxicating dance. His free hand drifts down my side, finger gripping onto the flesh of my ass and kneading until he swallows my gasp.

And when I’m lost in the heady allure of his kiss, he pulls away, one last buss to my lips and rests his forehead against mine. My body rocks forward on my toes, stumbling over myself as I chase after his lips.

He chuckles, voice husky as he says, “I’ve set up a special tea party for you.”

Blinking my eyes open, my brow knits with confusion, head tilting to the side. I scan the open floor plan of the cabin, trying to catch a glimpse of my low table behind the half-wall partition, to no avail.

“What’s that mean, daddy?” I ask, turning back to Jefferson, meeting his crystal clear eyes, sparkling with his secret.

He leans away, stepping carefully back, guiding me with his hand clasped in mine around our furniture and over toward my little corner of the cabin.

“Well,” he starts, elongating the syllable and running his tongue over his teeth and lips, “I was placing your lovely gift in a frame while you were napping and I couldn’t help but think,” he pauses, feet stopping beside our couch, face turning serious, “what can I do to thank the most precious thing in my world?”

Heat blooms in my chest, rising up my cheeks toward my ears. My stomach swoops in giddy delight. My head cocks to the side, mulling over his rhetorical question and waiting for his answer.

“And I decided there had to be something I could give you in return.” He smiles, face brightening like the sun. He begins walking backward once more, glancing over his shoulder for obstacles in his path and maneuvering us around them. “I’ve been working on something especially for you—for weeks now—and I finally finished it.”

“For me?” I ask, bouncing forward, fingers clutching at Jefferson’s arms. Excitement bubbles within me, threatening to completely lift my feet from the floor with the lightness that consumes me. “What is it, daddy?”

He hums cryptically, avoiding my gaze as he backs the final steps toward my corner and draws back the gossamer curtain.

I peek over his shoulder, scanning the area—my short table, my art supplies all stacked neatly on the shelves with my books, the cushions on the floor and pile of blankets in the corner, my favorite tea set all laid out for the tea party, but none of my stuffies. And then I see it, eyes widening and jaw dropping, the corners of my lips turning up in an exuberant joy.

“Daddy!” I cry out, fingers digging into his arms as I bounce on my toes, glancing back and forth between him and my surprise. He smiles at me, nodding his head toward my gift, granting his permission to grab it. A squeak of delight pitches out of my chest as I surge forward, plucking the giant stuffed dragon from the chair and cradling it close to my chest. “I love it, it’s so cute!” I smooth out it’s droopy ears, squish it’s face, and hug it firmly against my body. “You made this? For me?” Tears prick at my eyes, ones of joy and adoration, staring back at Jefferson in awe.

“Anything for my li’l bunny love,” he assures, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling my back flush against his front. “Just to see you as happy as you are now.” He sighs, a happy, contented sound. “What will you name them?” he asks, reaching to pet the fuzzy fleece of his creation.

I hum, mulling it over for a moment, squinting at its cute face and rummaging through my brain for appropriate names. “Darjeeling,” I reply, finally, pleased with my declaration. “They’ll be a tea dragon.”

“That’s a wonderful name, honey,” Jefferson mutters sweetly. He presses a chaste kiss behind my ear, petting my stomach, his hands wandering over my frame.

I purr, a pleased rolling sound in my throat, clutching my new stuffie tight and angling my hips back toward him. A rush of arousal soaks through my veins, reigniting the fire he stoked in our bed. I lean back against him, ready to give in and submit to his will.

“Now, let’s get your special tea party started, shall we?” He abruptly skirts around my side, setting himself on a floor cushion, adjusting it until his back presses securely and comfortably against a bookshelf.

The shock of his swift change in attitude leaves me momentarily stunned, watching him grab a small plate of finger sandwiches and veggies from the table. Munching on a carrot as if he hasn’t left me wet and wanting from his suggestive touches.

My feet shift, pivoting toward Jefferson, speechless and waiting for him to explain his exact expectations or intentions. Wary of the gleam in his eye.

He smirks, at my confusion, unwrapping his scarf slowly, revealing his scar beneath. My eyes zero in on the retreating fabric and the hollow of his throat. I lick my lips, thighs twitching toward one another at the sight of that red line of sunken skin that never fails to spark something deep within me. 

His hands fall to his buckle, the clinking of the metal barely able to draw my attention away. But he shifts in his position, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he palms his rapidly swelling cock.

“I have the perfect special seat for you, babygirl,” he croons, pushing away his trousers and revealing the leaking tip of his member. It twitches in his fist, as he lazily pumps up and down.

A short, high whine escapes my throat, my teeth clenching together, mouth watering at the debauched sight he makes leaning against the shelf. I turn to the side, ready to place the stuffed dragon back on its chair when Jefferson’s voice draws me back.

“Bring daddy’s present with you,” he insists with a rakish wink. “Wouldn’t want them to be lonely all by themselves.”

He crooks two fingers at me, beckoning me forward, still slowly stroking his length with his other hand.

A few shaky steps bring me right above him, standing astride his knees, uncertain of how he wants me.

“Take those pretty panties off,” he instructs, voice raspy and hips jerking into his palm.

He hisses a breath, teeth clenching slightly as I strip the soaked fabric from my folds and let the undies drop to my ankles. Mesmerized by his display, I kick them away from my feet. My arms pulse around my stuffed dragon, face shyly pressing into it’s head as if trying to hide from his dark gaze—the effort fruitless.

“Come here,” he gestures, hand wrapping around my forearm and leading me down to straddle his lap, his cock radiating heat between our flush bodies, legs crossing behind me for support. “Let daddy see how ready you are.” His hand releases himself, his member slapping against me, smearing his excitement on the front of my dress. His fingers slip between my thighs, exploring my folds. His eyes flutter shut for a moment as he hums, withdrawing his digits covered in my slick juices. “Perfect.”

His mouth wraps around his fingers, licking up my arousal and groaning at the tangy taste. I fidget, lifting my hips, tilting them toward his cock, craving that delicious stretch and friction, that feeling of connection.

“Patience,” he chides lightly, his wide smile detracting from any legitimate chastisement in his tone. “Ready?”

I nod vehemently, a whimpered, “Please,” playing across my lips.

Jefferson hums a quiet, “okay,” wrapping his hand around the nape of my neck and pulling me forward whilst guiding his length to my entrance.

I sink slowly onto him, stretching around his girth, leaning into his body for support. Our lips meet as my heat engulfs him, exchanging sighs and moans in our kiss.

“That’s it, baby,” Jefferson encourages, beginning to pant, holding himself back from thrusting completely into me. “Hold onto your dragon real tight.”

My arms squeeze around the plush toy, so tight I fear ripping its head off. But I seat myself fully on Jefferson’s lap, a final relieved puff of air escaping my lungs as one arm releases Darjeeling to cling onto his shirt.

He clears his throat, gaze rising to the ceiling as he gathers his thoughts, my walls fluttering around him, hips beginning to rock, searching for the right rhythm. His fingertips dig into my flesh, holding me still, eyes squeezing shut.

“No, no, bunny,” he corrects, voice strained and jaw twitching. “We’re having a tea party, remember?”

A whimper rips out of me, my hips stilling, aghast at his pronouncement, “But—”

One well-placed swat to my backside quiets my complaints. “By my good girl,” he commands.

“Y-yes, daddy,” I chirp, tucking my head into his neck and squeezing my eyes shut, praying for the moment I can melt into him, forget about the tempting, heavy weight resting inside me.

He picks up a sandwich between his fingers, prodding my lips with the soft bread until I bite, his nose brushing along the apple of my cheek, butterfly kisses left on my skin. He doesn’t move, save to occasionally and ‘accidentally’ brush against my sex, the zip of sharp desire tingling through me until I drip around his member.

Whimpers, mewls, tiny moans break past my lips as I listen to him expound upon his day—regaling me with tales of Mr. Gold and his shop, Regina and her apple tree, Granny and her latest request. Ignoring the burning heat of my channel and tormenting me with the slightest nudges or euphemistic insinuations while feeding me each bite from his fingers.

His thumb reaches up, tracing over my collarbone. I shiver at the delicacy, my walls clenching around him. He groans in response, low and strained.

“None of that, now. Daddy’s not ready for his dessert yet, babygirl,” he murmurs roughly, thighs tensing beneath me.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” I apologize, brow tilting in worry. “I didn’t mean to.”

Jefferson hum contemplatively in response. His hands land on the swell of my ass, squeezing the soft flesh, shooting a shiver up my spine. My head drops to his shoulder, dragging a shuddering breath into my lungs.

“Such a sweet li’l baby,” Jefferson muses, his hands sneaking beneath the hem of my dress, pushing the fabric up my body and over my head, revealing my lacy bra beneath to his hungry gaze. Lip caught between my teeth, my legs tremble, ache settling deep within me. “You want Daddy to fuck you?” He palms my breasts, kneading the flesh and playing with the stiff peaks of my nipples through the fabric.

“Yes, please,” I reply, breath hitching in my lungs, back arching to push my chest into his hands.

His eyes lock on mine, a glint of steely determination flashing. His pupils blown wide, eclipsing the crystalline blue, bore into me. His jaw ticks, that last ounce of self-control waning like a crescent moon.

With a surprised yelp, my back finds the fluffy cushions on the floor beneath me, hands scrambling for a stable hold, new plushie tumbling out of my arm.

Jefferson grinds into me, grasping my thighs in a bruising grip, draping them over his backside, locking out bodies together. I gasp. And he truly begins, rutting into my core with firm strokes of his cock.

The slick friction of our bodies lights up my world, mind going hazy with passion and heat. My chest begins to rise and fall in breathy heaves, head tipping back with a whimper on a particularly delicious thrust, his cockhead targeting that delectable place inside me, stars dancing behind my eyelids.

He curves forward, head dropping to my chest, mouthing at my peaked nipples through the fabric of my bra, wetting the material with his tongue and blowing cool air over them. My hips jump at the sensation, entranced as his luscious lips and teeth trail a wet path over the skin of my chest and neck, sucking and nipping patches of pleasure meant to indelibly mark me as his.

The desire deep in my belly builds from a smoldering simmer to a fiery blaze, the syrupy lust coating my blood, distilled by his incessant teasing, adding accelerant to the flame.

His hips pound into me, left hand falling to my hip, anchoring us together. His lips tilt in a smirk when I flinch, gasping at his teeth sinking into the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

“More.” The word spills from my lips before I can stop it and Jefferson obliges, nips fiercer, pressing his teeth harshly against my skin until I whimper.

“That’s my girl,” he praises, dragging his right hand over my neck and jaw to cradle my cheek and tilt my dazed eyes toward him. “You take me so well, my perfect li’l love.”

Soft noises of desire spill from my lips, the ability to speak forgotten in the heady rush of his cock pumping into me strong and sure. Our bodies colliding like a cosmic event. The knot pulls taut, that coil of heated desire impossibly tight within me.

And I burst apart.

A choked cry of ecstasy rips from my throat, my hands clutching at Jefferson, his shoulder, his forearm, digging my nails into his flesh until he hisses. But he keeps going, his desperate need growing, hastening the drive of his hips into mine.

“Daddy, please,” I beg, pulse pounding throughout my body in a thumping beat.

“I’ve got you, bunny love,” he soothes with a stuttered thrust, thumb brushing over the apple of my cheek. “You want daddy to cum inside you, fill you up?”

I nod, slurred pleas falling from my parched lips, hands dragging up his sides, feeling the movement of his muscles as they contract and stretch in his pursuit of pleasure. A thin layer of sweat covers his body, glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

His hand drags across my hip, finding the apex of my thighs and that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Give me one more, baby,” Jefferson demands, playing with my clit, cock swelling larger within me so close to his climax. “Cum for me.”

My hips undulate, grinding into the press of his fingers, searching for that final release. It washes over me in a euphoric wave, my walls fluttering and clenching, milking his cock. His hips stutter and he spills within me with a low groan.

He tucks his head into my shoulder for a long moment, stilling every movement as he collects himself. With a kiss to my jaw, he lazily pumps himself within me, chasing those final zings of dissipating pleasure before withdrawing his softening member with a satisfied hum.

His hungry eyes follow the line of my elongated body, finding the petals of my sex, his cum dripping slowly out of me. Laying beside me on the floor, he gathers me into his arms, fingers drifting between my thighs to play with the sticky mess.

“Knew you’d be a messy girl today,” he chuckles. He brings his digits to his lips, sucking off our fluids with relish before leaning over and capturing me in a unhurried kiss, sloppy as his tongue licks into my willing mouth.

My hands weave into his hair, pulling him ever closer, aching for more of his affection. Soothing hands trace over my figure, a comforting warmth. We part on a breath, sated grins splashed across our faces. Our bodies calming from our passionate exertion and drifting on a high of endorphins.

“I love you,” I confess quietly, scratching gently against Jefferson’s scalp.

Though I’ve said it a million times before, his gaze meets mine, bright eyes shining soft and tender. His lips dip to press against mine in another sweet kiss. A pleased hum buzzes my lips, and Jefferson smiles.

“I love you, too—would do anything for you,” he declares, words earnest and sincere, desperate hands clutching me close, “Anything you want, it’s yours.”

Licking my lips, I reply easily, “I don’t care about anything else, as long as I’m yours forever.”

“Forever,” he agrees, punctuating each word with brush of his lips against mine, “and a day.” His fingers dance over my neck, the sensitive bruises forming beneath the skin where his teeth bit just that little bit too hard. “And everyone will know it,” he promises, his voice a raspy growl, deep and possessive.

A giggle bursts out of me, dizzy and full of joy. “My Daddy,” I whisper, like a precious secret I dare not befoul. My fingers sweep a tuft of his hair from his forehead, brushing our noses against each other in an affectionate gesture.

Jefferson reaches over, grabbing my dragon and tucking it into my arms, wrapping me in a tight embrace and pressing a kiss to my forehead with smiling lips.

“My li’l love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments or with kudos. If I missed any tags, please let me know and I’ll add them!
> 
> 💜
> 
> Also, if you want to drop by and say ‘hi’ or wanna have a chat, here’s my [Tumblr!](http://foxgloveprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
